Bulkhead
by kim Lyeon Chiken Chubu
Summary: author kagak bisa bikin summary member EXO


Normal POV

Namja berkulit tan tengah sendirian di rooftop gedung SM Ent. Tatapannya kosong. Tak biasanya ia hanya duduk termenung seperti itu. Hal yang sering dilakukannya saat berada di rooftop adalah melatih gerakannya menjadi lebih indah.

Ia sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sesekali ia mengacak rambutnya kasar. Sampai-sampai rambutnya benar-benar berantakan.

Ia pun menatap langit biru yang diselimuti awan. Masih tergiang-ngiang ditelinganya kata-kata manager hyung tadi. Dan itu membuatnya benar-benar frustasi.

Entahlah. Dia sangat bingung apa dia harus senang atau sedih? Pasalnya sebentar lagi dia akan debut. Hal itulah yang membuatnya senang. Sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi bintang dan menjadi idola yang dielu-elukan.

Tapi hal yang membuatnya sedih adalah pihak agency-nya memutuskan bahwa yang menjadi couplenya nanti adalah Kyungsoo. Namja manis bersuara merdu.

Bukankah menjadi couple itu harus selalu bersama?

Menampakkan kemesraan, melakukan apapun bersama, bahkan bisa saja menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Itu benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Bukan berarti ia membenci Kyung soo. Bukan. Hanya saja, sejak ia berlatih untuk persiapan debut, sudah ada seseorang yang mengisi hatinya. Namja yang juga memiliki gerakan indah serta magnae di groupnya. Oh Sehun.

_flashback_

1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8...

Suara musik dan suara hitungan itu menginterupsi ruang latihan yang diisi oleh beberapa namja. Gerakan mereka terhenti tatkala manajer hyung datang bersama seorang namja dibelakangnya.

Wajahnya cantik, kulitnya putih, senyumnya manis dan dia sedikit pemalu. Itulah kesan pertama yang diperlihatkannya. Manager hyung pun berjalan mendekat.

" anyeong yeorobeun! Aku membawa member baru yang akan bergabung dengan kalian. Namanya Sehun." Ujar Manager hyung sumbringah.

" anyeong gaseyo! Joneun Oh Sehun imnida. Bagapsemnida. Mohon bantuannya" Ucapnya ramah .

" anyeong Sehuni-ssi joeneun Luhan imnida." Ucap Luhan lebih sumbringah mengalahkan kesumbringahan(?) manager hyung.

" anyeong, joneun tao im..ni..da." ucap namja bersurai hitam yang sedikit terbata-bata. ia menoleh ke arah Luhan seolah-olah sedang bertelepati

'gege apa aku benar?'

Luhan yang mengerti dengan tatapan Tao itu mengangguk. Lalu terdengarlah suara berat yang tadinya masih terpendam #apadah

" joneun Jongin imnida." Ucapnya datar namun berhasil membuat semua terdiam menatapnya termasuk Sehun. Pandangannya terkunci oleh pandangan Jongin. Seolah-olah Jongin tidak ingin melepasnya.

Manager hyung yang diam mematung akhirnya memutuskan kontak mata antara Jongin dan Sehun. Sehun menghela nafas. Dia benar-benar gugup. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Entah kenapa ia juga tidak tau.

' mengganggu saja.' Batin Jongin.

" mulai sekarang Sehun akan mempunyai tugas yang sama denganmu Jongin." Ucap manager hyung santai setelah memutuskan kontak mata Jongin dan Sehun. Jongin tampak kaget. Namun sebenarnya dia sangat senang. Tampak sekali dengan perubahan mimik wajahnya yang awalnya kaget, sekarang sudah menampakkan senyuman kecil yang hanya akan terlihat jika memakai lup.

#dijorokin KAI ke toilet dorm Exo.

" mohon bantuannya Jongin- ssi." tutur Sehun ramah dan membungkukkan kepalanya.

" ne."

.

.

.

Mereka semua kembali kepada posisi semula. Menggerakkan tubuh mereka. Memperlihatkan betapa lihainya mereka menari. Sehun yang tidak tau apa-apa mencoba untuk mengikuti gerakan-gerakan yang dilihatnnya melalui pantulan di cermin.

Walau awalnya sedikit sulit tapi Sehun mulai terbiasa. Musik pun berhenti menandakan latihan mereka sudah selesai. Nafas yang tersenggal-senggal itu langsung merebahkan tubuh mereka untuk melepas penat yang mendera setelah latihan.

Jongin yang masih berdiri pun mengambil handuk untuk mengelap semua keringat yang bercucuran di wajah tampannya. Lalu di tenggaknya air mineral itu sampai botolnya kosong.

" gege , apa jadwal kita setelah ini?" ucap Tao sambil mengibas-ngibas tangannya.

" mmm... sebentar lagi kita akan latihan vokal." Ucap Luhan. Tao pun mengangguk.

Sehun yang tadinya duduk lansung berdiri. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju Jongin.

" mmm Jongin-ssi kalau kau tidak keberatan, maukah kau mengajariku gerakan tadi? Aku benar-benar tidak tenang kalau belum hafal gerakan tadi." Sehun sedikit malu-malu meminta Jongin untuk mengajarinya. Malu bukan karena ia sok-sok gengsi atau apalah gitu. Melainkan dekat dengan Jongin membuat jantungnya terpompa lebih cepat dari biasanya.

" baiklah." Ucap Jongin pelan.

Sehun langsung tersenyum bahagia karena Jongin mengabulkan keinginannya. Senyuman yang membuat Jongin diam tanpa kata.

' benar-benar manis.' Batin Jongin

" lalu apa kita akan latihan vokal sekarang?" tanya Sehun.

" ani. Biar mereka saja yang latihan. Lebih baik kau berlatih gerakan tadi saja." Tutur Jongin santai.

" ne? Tapi..." ujar Sehun ragu.

" tak apa Sehun-ssi, ehh salah Sehunnie. Kau berlatih saja dengan Jongin. Nanti biar aku saja yang bilang pada manager hyung, kalau kalian sedang latihan dance dan tidak bisa ikut latihan vokal sekarang." Ucap Luhan.

" ne. Gomawo hyung Eh gege. Aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Sehun bingung sendiri.

" hahahahaha ter serah kau saja Sehunnie. Asal kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan baby saja. Hahahaha." Mereka semua tertawa mendengar ucapan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya tinggallah mereka berdua di ruang latihan. Ada sedikit hawa kecanggungan yang melanda mereka. Hal itu nampak sekali pada Sehun. Wajahnya sangat memerah saat Jongin menyentuh tangannya. Membetulkan gerakan yang ia lakukan.

" begini Sehun-ssi, langkahkan kakimu kedepan sedangkan tanganmu naikkan keatas lalu putar badanmu."#kebayang ga?

Jelas Jongin tanpa ia sadari Sehun memperhatikannya. Bukan apa yang diajari Jongin melainkan wajah seriusnya yang amat tampan. Karena tidak ada respon dari Sehun, Jongin pun menoleh kearah Sehun.

Sehun langsung gelagapan karena ketahuan sedang memandangi Jongin. Wajahnya semakin memerah dan tingkahnya jadi sedikit aneh.

Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Sehun. Semua yang dilakukan Sehun benar-benar membuatnya semakin suka pada Sehun.

' suka? Ya aku menyukainya. Suka pada pandangan pertama.' pikir Jongin.

Jongin kembali tersenyum memikirkan hal ini.

" apa ada yang lucu? Apa aku salah lagi?" tanya Sehun dengan polosnya.

" aniyo Sehunnie." Ucap Jongin mengacak rambut Sehun. Ia gemas sekali pada Sehun.

Sehun benar-benar shock mendapat perlakuan dari Jongin. Apalagi cara Jongin memanggil namanya.

" Sehunnie?" lirihnya.

" bukankah sekarang kau adalah bagian dari kami? Supaya lebih akrab aku memanggilmu Sehunnie. Lagian tadi Luhan hyung juga memanggilmu begitukan." Jongin ingin sekali rasanya mencubit pipi mulus Sehun karena saking gemas dengan kepolosan Sehun.

" kalau begitu bolehkah aku memanggil Jongin-ssi dengan sebutan Jonginnie?" Sehun tampak malu-malu mengutarakan keinginannya itu.

" tentu saja boleh."

_Flashback end _

Jongin POV

Aku senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat hari dimana aku dan Sehun di pertemukan. Aku sangat mencintai Sehun. Dan hal yang sangat kubenci adalah kenapa Sooman sajangnim menjadikan Kyongsoo hyung sebagai coupleku. Sedangkan Sehun...

Sehun menjadi couple nya Luhan hyung. Ini semua benar-benar membuatku sesak.

" jongmal appo..." ku tutup mataku lalu ku tarik nafas panjang dari hidungku dan ku hembuskan perlahan melalui mulutku. Berharap rasa sesak ini dapat berkurang.

" Jonginnie!" teriak seorang yang membuyarkan lamunanku tadi. Suara itu amatku kenal. Suara yang membuatku menginginkannya.

Lalu kubuka mataku. Ku lihat dia berjalan kearah ku.

" chagiya. Tumben sekali kau hanya duduk disini. Biasanya kalau kau sudah berada disini, kau akan asyik memadu kasih dengan gerakan-gerakanmu dan kau akan melupakanku begitu saja." Rajuknya yang membuatku gemas.

Kuraih dagunya lalu ku kecup bibirnya lembut. Beberapa detik kemudian dia menjauhkan wajahnya, memutuskan tautan bibir kami.

" wae? Apa ada yang salah?" Sehun sepertinya merasa ada yang janggal dengan sikap ku.

" Sehunnie aku... aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucapku seolah-olah aku akan meninggalkan Sehun untuk selamanya.

" aku tau. Tapi kenapa kau begini? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak tenang?" Sehun benar-benar mengertiku. Tapi aku tidak ingin mengatakannya. Aku takut dia terluka.

" aniyo Sehunnie." Ku sandarkan kepalaku dibahunya. Berada didekatnya membuatku tenang.

" ya! Kau tidak akan bisa membohongiku." Ucapnya menggelegar yang membuat gendang telingaku mau pecah.

" Sehunnie kau ingin membuatku tuli, eoh?" ku pegangi telingaku. Ini benar-benar sakit.

" itu kan salah kau sendiri. Siapa suruh kau bohong padaku." Dimanyunkannya bibirnya. Dan err seksi sekali. Yang membuatku ingin sekali rasanya melumat bibir tipis itu.

" cepat katakan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan!" ujarnya memaksa.

"mmm... apa kau rela jika Kyungsoo hyung menjadi coupleku?" tanyaku hati-hati.

" memangnya kenapa apa ada yang salah dengan hal itu?" ujarnya polos yang membuatku terbelalak.

" apa kau tidak cemburu kalau nantinya aku akan selalu bersama Kyungsoo hyung, terlihat mesra atau mungkin dalam sebuah pemotretan aku akan berpasangan dengan Kyungsoo hyung. Apa kau akan cemburu?" aku benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan reaksinya tadi.

" siapa yang tidak cemburu melihat namjachingunya bersama orang lain, Jonginnie. Apa kau tidak tau betapa sakitnya hatiku saat mengetahui couplemu itu bukan aku melainkan Kyungsoo hyung." Nada suaranya meninggi membuatku terkejut. Terlebih lagi dia meneteskan air mata.

Ku pegangi pipinya. Ku hapuskan air matanya yang membasahi pipi mulusnya. Aku benar-benar tidak rela melihat dia menagis. Apalagi itu karena diriku.

" mianhae Sehunnie. Aku benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi. Aku takut kalau semua tau hubungan kita, maka mereka semua akan memisahkan kita. Aku benar-benar takut Sehunnie." Ku peluk Sehun yang masih menangis. Ku biarkan dia menangis dipelukanku.

" Jonginnie, bukankah couple itu tidak harus menjadi sepasang kekasih kan?" ujar Sehun,

" mm entahlah hanya saja..."

Drrrtttt...drrrrtttt...

Vibrate handphoneku menghentikan momentku dan sehun. Saat ku lihat layar handphoneku tertera disana sebuah nama yang bertuliskan '_kyungsoo hyung' _sebenarnya aku malas mengangkatnya dan tanpaku sadari Sehun melihat siapa yang menelponku.

" angkatlah.!" Ucapnya sambil menghapus sisa air matanya.

" tapi..."

" gwencana. Angkatlah." Ucapnya tegar.

Aku tidak bisa menolak. Lalu ku angkat telvon dari Kyungsoo hyung.

" yebeoseyo." Sapaku dengan suara tercekat karena tadi aku menangis.

" Jonginnie gwencana? Kenapa dengan suaramu?" Kyungsoo hyung langsung panik mendengar perubahan suaraku.

" aku baik-baik saja hyung. Ada apa hyung? Kenapa kau menelponku?" ujarku to the point.

" Jonginnie apa kau sudah dengar kalau kau dan aku itu couple?" ujarnya malu-malu. Aku malas sekali mendengarnya. Karena hal itu membuatku merasa terikat dengannya. Aku benar tidak mau.

" ne.. wae?" ucapku datar.

" aku... aku benar-benar senang Jonginnie. Dengan begitu kita akan selalu bersama, ya kan? Kapan kau pulang?" Kyungsoo hyung tertawa-tawa kecil dengan apa yang dia ucapkan.

" hehe hyung aku sedang sibuk. Mianhae." Ku matikan handphoneku tanpa mendengar apa yang akan diucapkannya.

Lalu ku menoleh kearah Sehun. Ku lihat dia tengah termenung. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya.

" Sehunnie.." tegurku menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

" ne Jonginnie.."

" kau tak apa?"

" ne. Aku baik-baik saja."

Aku yakin pasti Sehun bohong padaku. Tampak sekali dari raut wajahnya. Dia sangat terluka.

Tanpa buang waktu kulahab bibirnya. Ku lumat perlahan bibirnya. Sehun pun tidak mau kalah. Ia balas ciumanku. Mengkalungkan tangannya keleherku. Memiringkan kepalanya, memperdalam ciuman kami.

Kini hening...

Hanya decakan bibir kami lah yang mendominasi.

Puas dengan bibirnya, ku alihkan bibirku keleher jejangnya. Kujilat dan kuhisap lehernya hingga menimbulkan desahan dari bibir Sehun. Ingin sekali rasanya aku menjamahnya lebih dari ini. Tapi aku tau Sehun belum siap. Aku tidak mau memaksanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**at dorm exo**

Normal POV

" hyung Jongin kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Suho yang tengah asik merbincang-bincang dengan Kris.

" mungkin sedang berada di rooftop gedung SM Ent. Wae?" tanyo Suho balik.

" ani. Hanya saja aku tidak tenang karena tadi dia tiba-tiba mematikan telvonku." Raut wajah Kyungsoo tampak kecewa.

" dia mungkin sedang bersama Sehun." Baekhyun menebar gosip.

" ne? Kenapa harus bersama Sehun?" Kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut.

" kau tidak tau kalau Jongin dan Sehun itu dekat? Amat dekat malahan?" Chanyeol ikut-ikutan.

" bahkan sebelum member terkumpul semua." Baekhyun semakin memanas-manaskan Kyungsoo. Pasalnya dia tau kalau Kyungsoo sangat menyukai Jongin.

" apa itu benar hyung?" Kyungso tidak yakin.

" ne.. bahkan aku pernah melihat mereka sedang berciuman di rooftop gedung SM Ent. Ciuman yang errrr... panas." Tao juga ikut-ikutan memanas-manaskan Kyungsoo dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sedemikian rupa.

" apa mereka benar-benar pacaran?" Kyungsoo semakin pucat.

" apa kau percaya begitu saja kepada mereka Kyungsoo-ah?" ujar Luhan setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

" hyung! Kau mengganggu saja. Pahadal sedikit lagi dia akan menangis." Teriak Chanyeol geram.

" kalian membohongiku, hah?" teriak Kyungsoo dengan nada yang lebih tinggi tentunya dari nada Chanyeol.

" hehehe mianhae Kyungsoo-ah. Aku tidak bermaksud. Hanya bertujuan.(?)" ucap Baekhyun yang semakin memperburuk suasana.

" mwo? Hari ini aku tidak akan mau memasak. Biar saja kalian mati kelaparan. Atau pergi saja sana keluar cari makanan." Kyungsoo benar-benar murka.

" Kyungsoo-ah jangan begitu donk. Bukannya kami tidak punya uang atau malas pergi keluar tapi kami lebih suka masakanmu. Jadi kalau kau tidak memasak, siapa lagi yang akan memasak?" ucap Tao yang tidak ingin Kyungsoo semakin murka.

" biar kebohongan kalian saja yang masak. atau makan saja kebohongan kalian itu." Kyungsoo benar-benar marah dan langsung masuk kamarnya. Membanting pintu kamarnya yang membuat semua orang pada kaget.

" kenapa kami semua jadi korbannya.?" Suho merasa teramcan tidak dapat jatah makan malam dari Kyungsoo.

" lihat ulah kalian membohongi Kyungsoo. Kalau sudah seperti ini, aku harus mengambil tindakan." Kris mendeath-glare ketiga makhluk yang membuat kekacauan siang ini.

" oh nooooooooooo..." teriak Baekhyun dan berlari kekamarnya.

Chanyeol yang juga tidak mau kena hukuman Kris ikut berlari mengikuti Baekhyun menuju kamarnya. Baekhyun lebih dulu sampai dikamarnya karena dialah yang pertama kali berlari. Untuk mencari aman dia langsung menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Chanyeol yang menyadari pintu kamarnya terkunci, langsung berlari secepat mungkin agar bisa mencapai pintu kamarnya.

" ya! Ppabo kenapa kau mengunci kamarnya, hah? Aku kan belum masuk." Chanyeol benar-benar takut kalau tubuh jangkungnya akan menjadi sasaran anarkis dari namja yang mempunyai tubuh lebih jangkung dari pada dirinya.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun langsung membuka kembali pintunya.

" mianhae Chanyeol-ah. Aku hanya mencari aman. Hehehe." Baekhyun cengengesan ga jelas.  
" dasar ppabo jelas-jelas aku masih di luar. Teganya kau membiarkanku dibinasakan olehnya. Atau jangan-jangan kau memang berniat untuk membuatku binasa, agar kau bisa mendapatkan namja lain. Iya kan?" bentak Chanyeol.

" mwo? Setelah kau bilang aku bodoh sekarang kau menuduhku? Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Channyeol-ah." Baekhyun mulai naik pitam.

" bukan kah begitu. Kau bilang ingin punya namjachinggu yang berwajah cantik. Dan kau juga bilang kalau kau juga punya ingin punya namjachingu yang bisa menjadi uke-mu. Kalau dilihat dari sisi mana pun kau tetap lah terlihat seperti uke. Tidak ada gaya seme-nya sama sekali." Chanyeol benar-benar meremehkan Baekhyun.

" kau ingin mati hah?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa menyetarai Chanyeol.

" ck.. memang apa yang bisa dilakukan dengan tubuh mungil mu itu hah?" ucapan Chanyeol itu semakin membuat Baekhyun semakin marah.

" yaaa kok kalian yang bertengkar. Seharusnya aku memberi kalian hukuman." Kris sok-sok menengahi.

" kau diam saja hyung.. ini urusan personal antara aku dan Chanyeol." Baekhyun mendeath-glare Kris. Kris memilih untuk diam saja diam dari pada dia jadi korban. Cukup dia jadi korban Kyungsoo saja.

" sebaiknya kalian selesaikan di kamar saja sana." Luhan angkat bicara.

Tanpa kata, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki kamar mereka.

" paling sebentar lagi yang terdengar bukanlah cercaan melainkan desahan." Ucap Kris pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju kamar mandi.

" benar.. aku juga yakin." Ucap Suho.

Jongin dan Sehun pun kembali dari sweet moment mereka menuju dorm.

" kenapa hanya ada Suho hyung, Luhan hyung dan Tao? Kemana yang lain?" Sehun bingung kenapa hanya ada mereka bertiga di dorm.

" Kris hyung sedang dikamar mandi, Kyungsoo dikamar, Lay gege, xiumin gege, dan Chen gege sedang pergi keluar dan..." Tao menggatung kalimatnya.

Terdengarlah bunyi-bunyian. Yang lebih tepatnya bunyi desahan dari kamar BaekYeol. Mereka semua bertatap-tatapan. Tertegun dengan apa yang mereka dengarkan. Memang ini sudah sering terjadi. Tapi tetap saja membuat mereka gerah.

" kau dengar sendirikan Sehun.." Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Jongin pun mengikuti Sehun berjalan kekamar Sehun.

" kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Sehun jadi sensi sendiri.

" aku malas masuk kekamar karena ada Kyungsoo hyung." Elak Jongin.

Lalu mereka berdua masuk kekamar Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun POV

Aku benar-benar gugup setelah mendengar desahan dari kamar BaekYeol. Aku ingin seperti mereka. Maksudku hubungan mereka diketahui semua orang. Sedangkan aku,,,, hubunganku dan Jongin hanya aku dan Jongin yang tau. Dan satu lagi yang tau, Luhan hyung. Aku memberi taunya karena aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini darinya. Apa aku salah menginginkan hal itu?

" Sehun kau kenapa? Jangan bilang kau terpancing gara-gara desahan mereka?" terka Jongin yang tidak sepenuhnya salah. Bohong jika tidak menginginkan hal 'itu' hanya saja yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah pengakuan atas hubungan kami.

" Jonginnie bolehkah aku minta sesuatu?" ucapku hati-hati.

" ne. Apa itu?" ujarnya.

"mmm bisakah hubungan kita seperti BaekYeol couple?"

" mwo? Jadi kau sudah siap?" Jongin kaget mendengar permintaanku.

" siap? Ani... bukan itu maksuku. OMG kau yadong sekali Jonginnie." Aku ber-rolling eyes mendengar ucapan Jongin.

" kan kau sendiri yang bilang hubungan seperti BaekYeol. Ya sepeti itu." Jongin benar-benar polos atau bodoh ya?

" bukan itu. maksudku aku ingin hubungan kita diketahui semua orang." Jongin terdiam mendengar ucapanku.

" tapi kau bukan coupleku Sehunnie." Ujarnya terdengar sendu ditelingaku.

" bukan berarti couple itu harus menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan bukan berarti sepasang kekasih itu menjadi couple. Coupke itu hanya untuk FanService Jonginnie." Aku benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikirannya.

" bagaimana dengan BaekYeol. Mereka sepasang kekasih dan juga couple." ucap Jongin membuatku ingin memukul kepalanya.

" itu hanya kebetulan saja Jonginnie. Lihat saja Luhan hyung dan Xiumin hyung apa mereka couple? Bukankan." Aku masih berusaha meyakinkan Jongin.

" baik lah. Kita akan mengakui hubungan kita di depan semuanya." Ucap Jongin pasrah setelah melihat perubahan raut wajahku.

" jinjja?" ucapku sumbringah.

" ne. Bagaimana nanti malam kita umumkan tentang hubungan kita? " usul Jongin.

" ide yang bagus." Aku tersenyum bahagia. Begitu pun dengan Jongin. Aku sudah tidak lagi melihat keraguan dimatanya. Kini kami sudah mantap untuk mengumumkan hubungan kami yang sudah terjalin sudah sekian lama.

" hmm Sehunnie kalau kita sudah mengumumkan tentang hubungan kita. Mm mau kah kau..."

" shireooooooooo." Potongku cepat.

" benar nih kau tidak mau?" tawar Jongin lagi.

" ne aku tidak mau. Aku benar-benar belum siap Jonginnie. Kalau aku sudah siap, aku sendiri yang akan memintanya kepadamu." Ucapku mantap.

" jadi kau benar-benar tidak mau pergi kencan denganku?" ujar Jongin pasrah.

" ne? Jadi kau tadi ingin mengajakku kencan?" aku bingung apa yang sebenarnya yang akan dikatakan Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk. Oh my god... bodohnya aku menolak ajakan kencan Jongin. Aku benar-benar mengutuki diriku atas penolakanku tadi.

" chagiya bolehkah aku menarik kembali kata-kataku tadi? Ahh ani kau lupakan saja apa yang aku katakan tadi. Aku mau kok pergi kencan denganmu." Aku meyakinkan Jongin dan menyuruhnya melupakan kata-kataku taadi. Kalau tidak ia bisa saja menggunakan kata-kataku tadi untuk membully-ku.

" hhmm gimana ya? Masalahnya tadi kau sudah menolaknya chagi." Ucap Jongin dengan gaya yang sok-sokan.

" Jongin kau menyebalkan. Kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Pergi saja sana kekamarmu. Sekalian saja ajak couple mu untuk pergi kencan." Aku benar-benar kesal dan membelakangi Jongin. Aku tidak mau dia melihat ekspresi kesalku karena ulahnya.

Aku diam. Aku benar-benar marah. Sedangkan Jongin dengan senang hatinya menertawaiku. Membuatku semakin kesal.

Tiba kedua tangan kekarnya melingkar indah di pinggangku.

" jangan marah, eoh. Aku tidak akan mengajak siapapun untuk berkencan selain kau, Sehunnie." Rayu Jongin. Aku tidak menanggapinya.

Jongin pun membalikkan tubuhku membuat kami saling berhadapan. Tanpa babibu Jongin melumat bibirku. Ciuman Jongin sangat lembut, manis dan membuatku gila. Menyalurkan semua kekesalanku melalui ciuman ini sampai-sampai bibir Jongin terluka. Dia sedikit merintih.

" ya ampun Jonginnie. Mianhae aku tidak sengaja. Bibirmu jadi terluka. Jongmal mianhae." Aku benar merasa bersalah karena melukai bibir namjaku.

" gwencana. Kita lanjutkan?" ucap seduktif.

" apa bibirmu baik-baik saja?" aku benar-benar takut membuat Jongin kesakitan. Jongin hanya tersenyum dan dia pun kembali mencium bibirku.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Semua kini tengah menyantap makan malam mereka. Untung Lay cepat pulang jadi dia memasak untuk semua. Dan BaekYeol pun sekarang sudah kembali mesra sejak kejadian dikamarnya. Saat semuanya sudah selesai makan dan akan segera meninggalkan ruang makan, Jongin langsung ambil suara.

" perhatian semuanya..." ucap Jongin sambil memukul sendok ke piringnya yang membuat kebisingan.

" ya Jongin apa yang kau lakukan. Berisik saja, dasar." Umpat Chanyeol.

" mian hyung. Aku ada pengumuman yang akan aku umumkan." Ucap Jongin semangat.

" ya iyah lah pengumuman yang akan diumumkan mana mungkin nyanyian yang akan kau umumkan. Kalau nyanyian itu dinyanyikan.. lalalalalalalalilililii.." Baekhyun mulai bernyanyi dengan lirik yang tidak jelas. Akibat perkataan Baekhyun tadi terjadilah kegaduhan di ruang makan tersebut. Ada yang bilang mau ke toilet lah. Ada yang ikut-ikutan bernyanyi sampai naik keatas kursi. Ada yang hanya tertawa melihat aksi-aksi disekelilingnya.

Jongin pun naik pitam, di lemparnya piring yang sedang dipegangnya kedinding hingga pecah yang menimbulkan suara. Dan membuat semua terdiam dengan aksi Jongin.

" ya kalian bisa mendengarkanku tidak. Aku ada pengumuman penting yang harusku beritahu kepada kalian semua." Jongin benar-benar marah.

" baiklah semua nya duduk kembali. Kita dengarkan apa yang Jongin katakan." Titah kris sok bijak.

" ayo Jongin katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan." Ucap Suho tenang.

" baiklah. Hmm begini aku ingin memberitaku kalian bahwa..." Jongin menggatung kalimatnya.

" bahwa?" Chen benar-benar penasaran.

Jongin menarik nafas panjang. Mencoba untuk relax.

"mm bahwa aku ... dan... Sehun..." lagi-lagi menggatungkan kalimatnya. Keringat dingin mulai menyerangnya#lebay

" cepat katakan saja. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan nih. Perutku benar-benar sakit." Desak Xiumin sembari memegangi perutnya.

Mendengar nama Jongin dan didampingi nama Sehun, perasaan Kyungsoo jadi tidak enak. Dia takut yang dikatakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Tao tadi siang itu benar.

" aku dan Sehun ... kami berdua..." lagi-lagi Jongin sulit untuk mengatakannya. Dan membuat semuanya jadi gregetan termasuk Sehun.

" kau ini gimana sich Jongin. Kalau kau tidak bicara dengan jelas maka akanku suruh mereka semua bubar." Ancam Kris yang dibenarkan oleh semua orang terkecuali Jongin dan Sehun.

" Jongin kalau kau tidak bisa mengatakannya, biar aku saja yang mengatakannya." Ucap Sehun lantang.

" ani,,,, biar aku saja yang mengatakannya." Cegah Jongin panik sendiri.

" cepatlah katakan aku benar-benar tidak tahan." Keluh Xiumin yng benar-benar ingin ke toilet.

"aku dan Sehun... kami sudah berpacaran sejak kita masih latihan untuk persiapan debut." Jongin benar-benar lega telah mengatakannya.

" mwo?" semua orang terkejut termasuk Kyungsoo.

" maka dari itu restui kami hyungdeul." Ucap Jongin cengegesan.

"hanya itu?" ucap Xiumin yang bersiap berlari ke toilet.

"ne." Ucap Jongin mantap.

Sebelum Xiumin berlari menuju toilet. Kyungsoo sudah terlebih dahulu berlari ketoilet.

"ya Kyungsoo-ah aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahaannnnnn." Teriak Xiumin berlari kearah toilet.

Semua tertawa melihat aksi Xiumin. Baekhyun terdiam. Dia tau apa yang dirasakan dongsaengnya itu.

'sabarlah Kyungsoo-ah aku yakin kau pasti mendapatkan namja yang lebih dari Jongin.' Batin Baekhyun.

_The end_

Gimana readerdeul? Kepanjangan?atau kependekan? Gaje kah? Atau ceritanya ga menarik.

Terserah readerdeul dech menilainya kayak apa yang penting review yaaaa...

Ini FF idenya muncul ketika aku sedang menatapi soal ujian TO. #curcol hehehehe. Pada saat itu aku lagi ujian sosiologi#maklum anak IPS.

Ga tau kenapa tiba-tiba keinget KaiHun. Bukannya aku tidak suka KaiSoo, malahan aku ini Kaisooo shipper. Tapi apa daya dan upaya diriku #lebay mode on

Aku ingin sekali membuat FF KaiHun. Maka terciptalah FF ini.

Pengennya rada-rada sad gitu,,, ehh tau-taunya malah comedy#mungkin.

Ini FF oneshootku yang pertama. jadi mohon reviewnya.

Sekian dulu readerdeul.

anyeong...


End file.
